Intento
by TheBlossomQueen
Summary: Poseía amor por sus padres, felicidad envidiada por muchos y alegría codiciada por todos. No le pedía nada al mundo, hasta que llegó él. Perdió todo, y conoció un mundo totalmente nuevo.
1. Intento

**hola a todos... traigo un nuevo one-shot corto y muy bonito.**

**Sé que es como la cuarta vez que subo esta historia, lo que pasa es que mi computadora empezó a fallar y claramente me desesperó. **

**he de decir que todas mis historias son producto de mi imaginación**

**odio el plagio... y prefiero tardarme días o semanas para crear algo mio, y no caer en la desesperación y realizar el plagio.**

**A leer.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Intento**_

_**By**_

_**The Blossom Queen **_

_**.**_

.

.

Despertó y la luminosidad de un nuevo amanecer se filtró por aquellas cortinas blancas que cubrían el interior de una habitación desconocida para ella, porque estaba completamente segura que para él le era común concurrir a ese tipo de hoteles.

Los rayos de luz se reflejaban en su piel blanca, brillante y sedosa. Sus ojos verdes no tenían inocencia alguna, ahora poseían un toque de maldad que corría por su iris. Se levantó de la cama acolchonada que soportaba el ligero peso de su cuerpo, las sabanas rojas resbalaron por sus piernas y suavemente descansaron en el suelo de la habitación. Caminó hacia el gran espejo que dejaba ver marcas de salvajismo en toda su piel, arañazos, hematomas, mordidas que fueron provocadas con la intención de que supieran que ella tenía propiedad a pesar de que él estaba atado a otra piel aún más bella que la que poseía.

Recargó su peso en el mueble que tenía enfrente y levantó la vista, poseía ojeras tan grandes que ya ni siquiera podía esconder, sonrió de lado y nuevamente las imágenes de la noche anterior llegaron como bomba e hicieron retumbar su cabeza, llenándola de remordimientos, provocando que pequeñas lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos.

Pero ¿de que servía llorar? Si de todas maneras, amaba jugar con fuego.

Viró hacia atrás y encontró la bella imagen de un hombre con el sueño más pesado que había visto en su corta vida, pero sabía que solo estaba fingiendo, esperaba a que ella despertara, fingía dormir porque al igual que ella, los remordimientos hacían peso y la vergüenza no lo dejaba hablar. La verdad ella lo agradecía profundamente, no tenía y tampoco quería intercambiar palabras.

Con paso rápido se dirigió a la ducha, abrió la llave y el agua fría recorrió su cuerpo. Nuevamente fijó la mirada a la nada preguntándose porque hacia eso cada vez que podía, para ello solo existía una respuesta.

_**Capricho**_

Todo lo que realizó en los últimos meses se centraba en esa palabra

¿Por qué?

En algunas ocasiones el corazón se cansa de esperar, se agota de dar más de lo que recibe, y después de tanto pensarlo no queda nada.

Nada que dar, nada que recibir y absolutamente nada que sentir, solo queda esperar y averiguar que pasará.

Secó, cambió y maquilló su frágil y delicado cuerpo. Al salir de la ducha se encontró con el cuerpo pálido y bien torneado de su amado.

Lo ignoró completamente y se centró en sus largos cabellos rosados que rosaban la parte media de su espalda, los cepilló y arregló en un peinado recogido. Al terminar, solo se limitó a salir con paso apresurado de la habitación.

.

.

.

.

.

Los pasos retumbaban en los largos pasillos de la universidad, provocando que pequeñas y no tan discretas miradas recorrieran su cuerpo por completo, susurrando comentarios que solo denigraban su persona.

Simplemente los ignoraba.

Siguió caminando y cantoneando la falda que dejaba ver sus largas y esculturales piernas, robando todas las miradas de quienes poseían testosterona en su sistema endócrino.

Llegó a la gran cafetería de la universidad, se sentó sola y sus ojos recorrieron cada oración que destacaba de su libro favorito, leía y releía solo para evitar no levantar la mirada y encontrarse con la escena que provocaría un desfragmento de su corazón.

Pero…

Las ansias de mirar… la traicionaron.

Sus ojos ardieron y viraron a rojo, bajó automáticamente la mirada y con todas las fuerzas que le quedaron decidió concentrarse en el texto que tenía en sus manos, pero… tampoco pudo, así que con la poca dignidad que le quedó, salió huyendo.

Solo una mirada percibió la ausencia de ella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Una llamada… dos llamadas… tres llamadas

Contestó

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Por qué no contestas?

-no tengo tu tiempo

-Eso no fue lo que me dijiste la última vez

-Ahora no

-A la misma hora, ya sabes dónde.

Y él colgó

.

.

.

.

_Aunque no lo creas sus ojos antes eran muy brillantes, tenía una hermosa sonrisa, y siempre denotaba alegría a todos lados que ella iba._

_Pero un día todo cambió._

_Semejante a una tormenta él llegó, pero a diferencia de las otras que pudieran existir, decidió quedarse solo para atormentar la._

_Hija de una familia emocional y económicamente estable._

_Poseía amor por sus padres, felicidad envidiada por muchos y alegría codiciada por todos._

_No le pedía nada al mundo._

_Hasta que llegó él._

_Perdió todo_

_Y conoció un mundo totalmente nuevo._

.

.

.

Llegó, las piernas le temblaron y se sintió como la primera vez.

Y nuevamente deseó estar con sus padres pero eso era absolutamente imposible, porque ellos murieron.

Un paso… dos pasos… tres pasos

Dudó

Retrocedió y no volvió

.

.

.

.

_Después de perder todo lo que ella amó en su momento, dejó de ser la niña linda que muchos elogiaban y se convirtió en la mujer madura que todos envidiaban._

_Su sonrisa simplemente se borró y el brillo de sus ojos se desvaneció._

_El culpable fue absolutamente él._

_Le robó la inocencia, la alegría y después de absorber todo lo que a él le faltaba… la desechó sin consideración._

_Pero… seguía con él, sin saber__** realmente el porqué.**_

_**Se repetía constantemente que era capricho, pero sinceramente no tenía respuesta.**_

_._

.

.

.

Con paso lento y pausado, decidió dirigirse al único lugar donde pudo pensar con claridad.

Lloró hasta desahogarse y gritó hasta cansarse.

Era exactamente su lugar preferido porque ahí, en esas lápidas frías se sentía amada de verdad.

.

.

.

Llamaron a la puerta

Una vez… dos veces… tres veces

No abrió

-¿Sakura?... sé que estás ahí… por favor ábreme

-…

-Enserio me preocupas, no has ido a la escuela últimamente y has bajado tus notas, si sigues en ese paso te suspenderán

-…

-aunque no lo creas, y pesar de lo que paso con él, tú sigues siendo mi mejor amiga.

-…

- te dejaré mis apuntes en tu puerta… quiero que te pongas al corriente y volveré a buscarte.

Abrió la puerta, vio a Ino alejarse y dijo

-yo ya no te considero mi mejor amiga y toma tus notas… no las necesito

La rubia volteo y sonrió con tristeza

-quédatelas, yo ya no las necesitare

- entonces son ciertos los rumores… ¿Cuándo se irán?

-en tres días – dijo Ino.

-…

-Perdóname

Y cerró la puerta.

.

.

.

.

_**3 meses después **_

_**Especialista en Medicina Interna**_

_**Haruno Sakura **_

Leyó y volvió a leer aquellas palabras, estuvo completamente feliz y por fin se sintió realizada, cumplió su sueño.

Su corazón empezó a restaurarse y se sintió un poco mejor.

Tocaron la puerta y corrió hacia ella.

Abrió

-Hola

-…

- por favor Sakura, déjame hablar contigo

- no tenemos nada de qué hablar

- si tenemos de qué hablar

- y según tú, ¿de qué podremos conversar?, ¿Sobre tu traición con él?

- Sakura, por la amistad que tuvimos

- y por la amistad que rompiste no mereces que hablemos

- me dejó

-…

- Sakura…necesitamos hablar

- te dije que pasaría esto

- solo quiero que me perdones… por favor

-...

-...

- Ino…

-...

-¿helado de vainilla o de chocolate?

Sonrieron

-de fresa me gustaría más- dijo Ino

**Y aprendió a perdonar**

.

.

.

.

Las cinco horas de viaje que pasó en un avión fueron completamente aburridas, pero sabía que ese paseo de unos meses valdría la pena.

Su corazón pareció sanar –solo por unas horas– pero definitivamente necesitaba despejar su mente, aprender a soltar las cadenas que sujetaban su alma al dolor.

Se sentó en una mesa cercana a las ventanas, amaba ver a la gente transitar por las calles. Sacó de su pequeño bolsillo su libro favorito, y volvió a leerlo.

–buenas tardes señorita… ¿puedo pedir su orden?

–Sí, un café ameri…

Y pensó que tal vez ya era momento de dejar de pedir el mismo café americano, recordó cuando él le enseño a tomarlo, y cuando la dejó siguió tomándolo para recordarlo.

– ¿un café americano?... ¿señorita?

–No… quiero helado de fresa bañado con chocolate y una soda de cola fría, por favor.

Recordó que ya era momento de vivir como antes era.

Y levantó la vista

Sus miradas se encontraron y los dos se deslumbraron por el brillo de sus ojos.

Negro y verde chocaron

–En un momento traigo su orden–dijo el mesero

Se sintió diferente, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y un palpiteo sintió en su pecho.

–Aquí tiene

Lo volvió a mirar

Y pensó que tal vez ya era momento de poder unir su corazón dividido en dos

Era hora de disfrutar la vida. Supo que tenía que quitarse las cadenas que no le permitieron ser feliz.

Entendió que tenía que perdonar y dejar ir

Aprendió que no puede desperdiciar la vida lamentándose de un amor no realizado, que la vida es tan maravillosa y que tenía tanto por vivir.

Se dio cuenta que había hecho demasiado, que el siguiente paso sólo era pararse y alejarse. No era que estuviera renunciando o que no lo haya intentando con suficientes fuerzas, sino que había sobrepasado la línea de la desesperación.

Que existían tantas oportunidades para ser feliz y entendió que esa era una.

– ¿Desea otra cosa?

–Si… tu teléfono

Los dos sonrieron

-Mi nombre es Sasuke

-Mucho gusto Sasuke-kun, soy Sakura

Y supo que el viaje se alargaría por mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

.

**Cuantas veces no vivimos lo que vivió Sakura, sin embargo hay que abrir los ojos, quitarse las vendas de los ojos para poder ver el mundo tan maravilloso que tenemos.**

**Últimamente he estado un poco romántica.**

**un abrazo y un beso desde México. Si les gustó díganmelo. :)**


	2. Recuerdos

**Hola a todos... he decidido continuar esta historia solo porque sentí que debía hacerlo... es corto... algo lindo y adorable, espero les guste. A leer.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Recuerdos**_

_**By**_

_**The Blossom Queen**_

.

Aún recuerdo cuando la observé en la cafetería donde trabajé un tiempo.

La cafetería pertenecía a un hotel de 3 estrellas de la ciudad, era concurrida y un lugar perfecto para relajarse, la amaba porque aparte de que ninguno de mis compañeros de trabajo se metería en mi vida personal también brindaba el mejor té verde de la zona.

Trabajé como mesero por dos grandes circunstancias.

En primer lugar en ese tiempo necesitaba dinero, la universidad requirió muchos gastos y no podía solventarlos.

Y en segunda aun no encontraba un empleo relacionado con mi carrera. Enserio anhelaba encontrarlo y ser el orgullo de mi padre.

Era un viernes exactamente cuando mi vida cambió.

Ese día en la mañana me levanté temprano, me bañé, desayuné y me vestí con mi mejor traje, recuerdo ese día perfectamente porque fui a dejar mis papeles para un empleo que había visto en el periódico de la ciudad.

Realmente el hospital parecía bueno, solo deseaba ser contratado.

Después de dejar el hospital, me dirigí a la cafetería y comencé con mis labores de todos los días.

Pedir la orden, ir a dejarla, atender bien al cliente y esperar a que te dejen unas cuantas monedas como propina.

Realmente quería demostrarle a mi familia que sin su dinero podía salir adelante.

Supe desde un principio que mi padre no querría ni me apoyaría a solventar mi carrera como médico pero en verdad no deseaba pertenecer a la empresa que mis antecesores habían fundado, eso no era lo mío.

Y cuando pensé en ello… la vi.

No parecía de la ciudad y eso se observaba a leguas.

Calcule su edad y no parecía mayor, realmente se veía muy joven en ese tiempo.

Seguí con mi protocolo ordinario de mesero y me limite a mis deberes, pero fue imposible no mirar directamente a sus ojos.

Verdes y muy brillantes, grandes y apasionantes.

Di media vuelta y fui a pedir la orden de helado de fresa.

En el lapso de preparación del postre, cerré mis ojos y pensé sobre lo que había pasado minutos antes.

Si había tenido una que otra novia, pero no tantas para decir que era experimentado, pero no tan pocas como para no saber sobre las mujeres.

Entendía que era lo suficientemente atractivo como para tener a cualquier mujer a mis pies, claro la herencia Uchiha no es de despreciarse, pero jamás en mi vida se me había presentado esta situación.

¡Nunca me había pasado algo parecido! ¿Yo? ¿Incómodo con esta situación?

Pero en esos momentos la realidad cayó y solo pensé que ella era un cliente que debía atender y punto, saldría por esa puerta y tal vez nunca regresaría… pero realmente eso nunca pasó.

Cuando la orden ya estaba lista, mi cuerpo estaba tenso y nuevamente me limite a mis deberes.

Pero aprendí que algunas cosas que no se pueden evitar.

Sus ojos nublaron mis pensamientos, pero como todo buen Uchiha me mantuve al margen de la situación y supe controlar mis emociones.

-¿Enserio papá?

-por supuesto… un Uchiha siempre se limita a sus deberes

Y una voz interrumpió

-Claro que no, tu padre de tan frio que se mostró ese día… terminó invitándome a salir.

-¿Y qué paso después?

-¿Le quieres decir tú?… ¿o prefieres que cuente yo la historia?- dijo Sakura.

-Mejor yo… tu sueles agregar mucho romanticismo… y no será lo mismo a como yo la cuente

-Lo que pasa es que no quieres que Sarada se entere que semanas después me pediste que fuera tu novia, bajo la luna y las estrellas, con un ramo de flores y por supuesto totalmente sonrojado pero serio.

La pequeña pelinegra comenzó a reír

-Por supuesto que creo más la versión de mi madre… papá suele ser más serio. Omite sus verdaderos sentimientos y emociones. Pero él nos ama. Si no fuera así no estaría sonrojado en estos momentos, ahora madre… ¿me llevaras al cine? Ya es tarde

-Sí, ven y terminare de contarte la historia en el auto- dijo Sakura.

**Saludos y lindos abrazos. **


	3. Niña

**Hola a todos. Traje un nuevo capítulo espero les guste.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Niña_**

_**By**_

_**The Blossom Queen**_

-Nombre

-Sarada Uchiha

-Edad

-9 años

El sonido del teclado resultó terriblemente molesto y siguió.

-Estatura

- ¿Es relevante esto?

-Es importante todo, ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

-Sí, y por favor, ¿podría llamar a mis padres?, estarán preocupados.

-Después de que termines de explicar cómo y por qué estás aquí

-Ya le expliqué a su compañero como es que llegue aquí.

-Sólo le dijiste sobre la pelea, quiero detalles

-…

-Oye… es mejor que me lo digas, eres menor de edad y lo que cometiste es un crimen

-¡Yo no hice ningún crimen!

-Entonces… explícame por qué rayos te encuentras en una estación de policía.

-solo tuve una discusión… no creo que sea para tanto

-bueno si nada más te centras en incidente tal vez no, pero gracias a ello nos dimos cuenta que en primera no eres de esta ciudad y en segunda le robaste la cartera a una señora .

-Yo no robé nada, solo fue un malentendido, se la quise devolver y corrí hacia el otro lado porque pensé que iba en esa dirección, no porque fuera a huir con el dinero.

-Bueno te creeré, pero dime ahora por qué estas acá, que te hizo venir

-Es una larga historia… solo quiero que llame a mis padres o a mis abuelos.

-¿Tienes familiares en esta ciudad?

-Sí, un tío

-Bueno le marcaré… y en el transcurso en que llega, quiero que me cuentes todo. Te escucho…

-Todo empezó desde hace una semana

-Aja…

.

.

.

Si realmente todo este problema empezó desde que escuché a mi padre hablar con mi abuelo, y aun no entendía porque siempre había peleas.

Pero comprendí todo exactamente hace una semana

Soy una chica muy lista y por lo general nada pasa desapercibido ante mis ojos.

Después de ir al cine con mis amigos –que realmente son pocos– regresé a mi casa cansada y muy aburrida, la película que vimos era romántica y yo casi no soy de ese género.

Así que preferí –hostigada de ese día–, cenar algo ligero, mi madre como siempre sostenía la conversación que yo respondía por lo general con monosílabos

–Por qué rayos no puedes responder de otra manera– y ahí está de nuevo, últimamente he pensado que debería cambiar mi forma de hablar, pero a veces es difícil, pasar la mayor parte junto a mi padre hace que adquieras esa forma de hablar tan fría de él, pero lo intentare.

–solo vimos una película es todo… me retiro– dije

Y fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que había problemas, pasé por el cuarto de mis padres porque el mío está en el fondo, y cuando caminaba lo escuché molesto.

–Ya te dije que no iré, estoy muy bien acá, mi familia y yo no queremos ir– ¿ir? ¿A dónde? Traté de escuchar más pero no pude, acerqué mi oreja a la puerta y solo escuché silencio

–Luego hablamos – Dijo. ¡Me atrapó! Y para mi mala suerte abrió la puerta antes de que pudiera irme ¿Cómo rayos fue tan veloz? Y sobre todo ¿Cómo pudo descubrirme si fui silenciosa? Creo que mi padre sintió mi presencia, es eso, o puede ver tras las paredes.

Y me crucé con sus oscuros ojos.

–Lo siento– dije, hice una reverencia y me fui a mi cuarto, solo pude sentir la fría mirada de mi padre en mi espalda. Madre siempre dice que poseo parte de sus fríos y escalofriantes ojos, que su mirada está llena de furia y que es muy pesada, y me pregunté si cuando me enojo transmito ese escalofrió a las demás personas. En fin, algún día lo descubriré.

Cuando entré a mi habitación deje entrecerrada la puerta porque vi a mi madre llegar a la habitación de ellos

– ¿Y para qué quiere que vayamos? – dijo mi madre.

–Quiere que nos instalemos allá, por lo mismo, e Itachi aún no se decide y eso me preocupa, aunque no quiero, dependo él. –

¿Mi padre depender de alguien? ¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?! ¡Necesito investigar!

–Sasuke-kun, si quieres puedes ir de entrada por salida, y aclarar bien la situación, por tu trabajo no te preocupes, sé que Tsunade entenderá, además solo serán unos días ¿Cierto?

Y en esos momentos entre en pánico, ese silencio de unos segundos indicaron que mi padre no sabía que hacer

– ¿Sasuke-kun?

–Hablare mañana con Tsunade y llamaré a Itachi.

–Está bien Sasuke-kun… ¿Por qué no bajas y tomas un té? Lo acabo de hacer, vamos tienes que despejarte

Entré en completo y absoluto shock, en primera necesitaba saber que ocultaban mis padres y en segunda ver si podía hacer algo.

– ¿Y por eso es que estas acá?

–Si oficial, por eso estoy acá, ¿me dejara continuar?

–Sí, continúa

Después de pensar y analizar la situación, supe que tenía que hablar con una persona que aclarará la situación, pensé en mi padre pero sabía que no quería que supiera algo, y después se me vino a la mente Itachi, pero era obvio que si le preguntaba sobre lo que sucedía en la familia sabría que ya había preguntado a mis padres y que no me dijeron nada , y era obvio que tampoco me explicaría, la única persona que resolvería mis dudas y absolutamente la que me conoce es mi madre, solo deseaba que tuviera suerte.

Me dispuse a dormir pero no pude la duda me carcomía por dentro.

Como todas las mañanas me bañé y desayuné, mientras ingería mis alimentos me adelante a la situación

–Mamá

–Dime Sarada

– ¿Podrías llevarme a la escuela hoy?

– ¿Por qué, acaso estás enojada con Sasuke-kun?

–No es eso… bueno no tanto, pero necesito hablar contigo

Y creo que utilice una oración que a mi mamá no le gusta tanto, porque dejó de mover el arroz que estaba a punto de servirme, estaba a punto de abrir la boca para rectificar lo dicho cuando sentí una presencia atrás de mi… si mi padre, ¿Por qué diablos esto me pasa a mí? ¿Cómo es tan rápido y silencioso? Es como si el destino le estuviera diciendo a mi padre que yo tramaba algo.

Me quede petrificada en mi silla, solo sentí cuando caminó hacia el otro lado de la mesa y se sentó enfrente de mí, colocó sus codos sobre la mesa y junto sus manos, su mirada se clavó directamente a mí, sentí escalofríos y juraría que mi piel se enchinaba pero no los demostré, en cambio le dirigí la misma mirada fría y por un momento sentí que mi padre entraría a través de mis ojos

– ¿De qué quieres hablar con tu madre? – dijo sin dejar de mirarme

Y era obvio que tenía que impedir que supiera mis intenciones

–Cosas de mujeres– contesté. Solo pude ver como enarcaba una ceja y no dejaba de mirarme. Estaba cien por ciento segura que mi padre estaba tratando de leer mi mente, pero era obvio que no pudo, creo que también por un momento se le olvido que soy hija, y puedo ser tan parecida a él, tantas veces yo quiera.

Durante todo el desayuno sentía su fría mirada, pero la ignoraba y uno que otro crucé lo retaba, la tensión se sentía y calaba hasta los huesos, pobre de mi mamá se esforzaba mucho en romper el ambiente formulando preguntas que mi padre y yo contestábamos con monosílabos.

Cuando el desayuno terminó, terminé de arreglar mis útiles, estaba esperando a mamá en la puerta, cuando mi padre caminó hacia ella y siguió mirándome y pude leer en sus ojos

_Sabré lo que tramas niña malcriada_

Cuando escuché el cerrar de la puerta, saqué todo el aire que tenía en mis pulmones y me sentí más relajada.

– ¿Estas lista? – me preguntó mi madre

– Sí, vámonos.

Durante el transcurso del viaje miraba de reojo a mi madre y no sabía cómo preguntarle… ¡Dios! Pensaba que sería fácil, pero realmente no lo es.

– ¿Qué quieres preguntarme? Sé que ocultas algo

–No oculto nada– conteste fríamente

–Te conozco Sarada, eres mi hija, sé cómo piensas y porque actúas así… eres igual a tu padre.

–…

– ¿Sarada?

–Ayer en la noche escuché hablar por teléfono a mi papá, y se escuchaba molesto, decía algo de viajar

–Sasuke-kun hablaba con tu abuelo, no te preocupes hija, solo es un pequeño problema.

–Mamá, al menos explícame bien, no quiero quedarme con la duda.

Mi madre me observó y me regaló una de esas sonrisas más hermosas y supe que me contaría todo.

–Tu abuelo ya está muy viejo como para poder estar al frente de la corporación, su corazón está débil, se quiere retirar y pues quiere que Sasuke-kun entre al mundo de los negocios.

– ¿Y tío Itachi?

–No ha dicho nada al respecto, pero para que tu abuelo llame a tu padre es porque Itachi tampoco quiere saber nada de la empresa, ya sabes que él es aventurero, le gusta viajar y no creo que establecerse en una ciudad y tener responsabilidades sea de su gusto

–Pero tío Itachi es el mayor, él debe estar al frente, a papá no le gusta, ¡es injusto!

–No te preocupes amor… todo estará bien, tu padre sabrá que hacer.

Y me abrió la puerta para que saliera del auto.

¡Definitivamente tenía algo que hacer!

La escuela transcurrió de manera normal, estaba pensando en la manera en que podía ayudar a mi padre, sabía que era tonto que una niña de tan solo nueves años pudiera hacer algo, pero iba hacer más tonto que no hiciera nada mientras veía como mi padre sufría.

Así como él daría la vida por mí, yo sé también que daría la vida por él.

Sólo había una forma de arreglar esto, y era hablando con mi tío Itachi.

Habían pasado dos días exactamente desde la plática con mi mamá, y ya tenía absolutamente todo planeado.

Tsunade no le había dado permiso a papá de faltar en el hospital, y tampoco quiso cuando mi madre le sugirió tomar su lugar y así nadie perdería.

Primero llamaría a mi tío, y le rogaría que estuviera al frente de la empresa, definitivamente la llamada se tornaría como una broma y me tomaría a loca, pero la conversación iba ser muy importante para mi plan.

Fueron tres timbres cuando la apasionante voz de mi tío llegó a mis oídos.

– ¿Hola?

–Tío Itachi… ¿Cómo estás? – pregunté

– ¿Sarada?... ¡oh que milagro! – contestó. Su voz se escuchaba algo ronca, definitivamente lo acababa de despertar.

– ¿T e desperté?

–No pequeña, pero dime… ¿Por qué me llamaste?

–Tío sé que tu cumpleaños es en dos semanas, y lo más seguro es que te vayas de viaje ¿no?

–Sí, posiblemente pase eso… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?, ¿Quieres viajar conmigo?

–Bueno si quieres, pero lo dudo, mi papá no querrá dice que soy muy pequeña para saber qué haces en tus viajes

–Tu padre es muy amargado, pero si quieres venir y viajar conmigo no te preocupes pequeña, convenceré a tu padre.

–Bueno espero que lo hagas, pero por lo mientras, si es que no viajo contigo, quiero enviarte mi regalo, solo que necesito tu dirección, no la tengo.

– ¿Ya buscaste en las cosas de mi hermano? – preguntó

– ¡Ya! Pero no la encontré–contesté

–no te preocupes pequeña, te la envió en un mensaje de texto ¿sí?

–Sí, la estaré esperando, y cuídate

–Adiós, y saludos a tu padre, dile que lo llamaré.

Colgó

A los cinco minutos de mi llamada, llegó la dirección del departamento de Itachi, bueno al menos la primera parte del plan fue exitosa.

Al otro día en la llamada Tsunade habló a la casa de mis padres alegando que varios pacientes llegaron lesionados por causa de un choque, que unos necesitaban ser operados y no sé cuántas cosas más.

Lo único que supe es que me dejaron una nota explicando su ausencia y que me fuera a la escuela con cuidado. El incidente me cayó como anillo al dedo, ¡eso si es un golpe de suerte!

Tomé mi mochila y la repleté de comida, guardé el dinero que había ahorrado desde que tenía memoria, y me dispuse a buscar a la única persona que me ayudaría.

La ciudad donde se encontraba mi tío Itachi se encontraba a una hora y media de la ciudad donde vivo, así que no había tanto problema.

Llegué a la estación de autobús y me dirigí directamente hacia la taquilla. Sabía que me veía muy pequeña para viajar, así que por lo tanto, primero observé a todo el mundo y me encontré con una presa muy fácil.

Con toda seguridad del mundo caminé, pedí un boleto hacia mi destino, y preguntaron

– ¿Viajas sola?

–No, claro que no, ahí está mi padre– gire la cabeza y señale a un señor hablando por teléfono, era alto, de cabello negro y para mi excelente suerte, el señor giro, me vio y saludo sin quitarse el móvil de la oreja.

–Está muy ocupado, por eso me envió a mí– dije y sonreí

La señorita entrecerró los ojos

–llegué de sorpresa y le dije que viajaría con él– susurré.

La señorita sonrió y me dio mi boleto.

Cuando anunciaron mi autobús, me paré y me dirigí rápidamente.

Enseñé mi boleto y nada más el operador se me quedó mirando, pero no dijo nada.

Transcurrió el tiempo y cuando me di cuenta ya habíamos llegado a la ciudad, era algo grande, solo esperaba que no perdiera.

Lo más extraño que paso es que mis padres no me llamaran, estaba dispuesta a contestarles y decirles que estaba bien, pero ni un mensaje me enviaron. En fin, pensaba que si era un verdadera emergencia y que tenían que atender a mucha gente.

Tomé un taxi y enseñé la dirección, en veinte minutos llegue a mi destino, tal y como lo imaginé hace un par de años.

Era un edificio grande y muy alto, tomé el elevador y me dirigí al piso 17, llegué al departamento número 12 y toqué

Solo esperaba encontrarlo

Un timbre… dos timbres

Abrió… olía alcohol y pude ver a una chica semi desnuda en su sofá.

lo tomé por sorpresa

– ¿Qué haces acá?

Tome aire y lo enfrenté

–Vine hablar contigo.

.

.

.

.

**espero les haya gustado**

**un saludo desde México, besos y muchos abrazos**

**A por cierto Abraham, no matare a nadie relevante, ok?**

**espero no decepcionarte y deja comentario **

**Te amo y gracias por ser un excelente novio, perdón por pegarte la gripe :(**

**Tienes que recuperarte. :)**


	4. Posibilidad

**_Hola a todos nuevamente me llena de satisfacción que sigan este fic, por cierto en los próximos capítulos al igual que en este será narrado, ya sea por Sakura, Sasuke o Sarada_**

**_Por cierto tengo pensado en hacer otro fic llamado "amante", al final de este capítulo encontrarán un pequeño fragmento de la historia. _**

**_Abraham este fic va dedicado a tí. (No el de amante, hablo de este fic llamado intento) relaja los músculos de la cara amor mío _**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Posibilidad**_

_**By**_

_**The Blossom Queen**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsunade había llamado en la mañana, apenas estaba despertando en los brazos fuertes y calurosos de Sasuke.

Siempre amaba despertar así, por lo general cuando hacía frío Sasuke-kun se colocaba una playera de manga tres cuartos y no podía sentir el calor que emanaba de sus brazos y su pecho, pero cuando hacía fresco como en la noche anterior, su temperatura me arrullaba y dormía satisfactoriamente.

Me acuerdo cuando me contaba que sus anteriores novias le decían que su personalidad era fría y que siempre que le abrazaban sentían escalofríos, en eso coincido, Sasuke-kun tiene una personalidad de hielo y eso lo pude observar varias veces cuando estábamos con amigos, era distante, un poco ególatra y a veces antipático, pero cuando se encontraba a solas conmigo, juraría que eran los brazos más calurosos que había probado en toda mi vida.

El sonido del teléfono nos despertó y como siempre los gruñidos de Sasuke-kun llegaron a mis oídos. Siempre procuraba levantarme sin despertarlo, y dejaba que lo hiciera solo. Muy independiente que me amara tenía sus arranques de enojo pero siempre trataba de que no saliera perjudicada en ello, y terminaba desquitándose con sus compañeros de trabajo.

Algunas veces iba a su piso, porque las enfermeras y asistentes llegaban corriendo hacia a mí para pedir auxilio.

_-Dra. Uchiha, Su esposo esta de mal humor hoy, ¿podría calmarlo?_

Y ahí iba corriendo la Dra. Uchiha para calmar a su macho, simplemente llegaba y se encontraba regañando a sus colegas por su pésimo trabajo.

Lo único que hacía era abrazarlo y darle un corto beso en sus suaves y fríos labios, y con eso era suficiente para mantenerlo sedado por todo el día.

–Hogar Uchiha ¿Quién habla?

– ¡Despierta Sakura! Tenemos emergencia, te quiero en 15 minutos en el hospital

Y colgó.

–Sasuke-kun, levántate… Tsunade llamó y nos quiere en el hospital ahora–le dije mientras lo movía para despertarlo.

Soltó uno que otro gruñido pero se levantó lo más rápido posible y comenzó a vestirse.

Solo me vestí con lo primero que vi, fui directo al cuarto de Sarada pero se encontraba en un sueño profundo, así que como no la quise despertar decidí dejarle una nota en la mesa.

Le deje dinero para que almorzara en la escuela y le pedí que se cuidara, aunque ya supiera hacerlo, nunca dejaría de preocuparme por ella.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, nos encontramos con la noticia que había sucedido un choque, y que muchas personas necesitaban atención.

Sasuke-kun fue directamente a operación, y yo me quede atendiendo a los accidentados.

Habían pasado 8 horas y el tiempo pasó como rayo, Sasuke-kun aún no salía de operación pero las enfermeras me dijeron que ya estaba suturando. La mayoría de los pacientes se encontraban estables y entraban en mejoría.

Fui al comedor del hospital y me dispuse a ingerir alimentos, vaya que el ser médico era muy desgastante, pero siempre lo olvidaba cuando observaba la cara de satisfacción de los familiares cuando el paciente se encontraba en buen estado.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó porque cuando me di cuenta Sasuke-kun se sentó a mi lado, y solo podía observar su cara de cansancio y desgaste mental.

– ¿Cómo estuvo? –pregunté

–Bien, ya está en recuperación.

Cuando tomé mi taza de café, un sentimiento de angustia pasó por mi pecho, y lo primero que pensé fue en Sarada

Al parecer Sasuke-kun adivinó mis pensamientos–como siempre– porque sentí su mirada.

– ¿llamaste a Sarada? –preguntó

– Ahora le marco–contesté

Una llamada… dos llamadas… cinco llamadas

No contestó

Mi mente se empezó a nublar.

Así que llame a la escuela, se supone que Sarada tenía que irse directo al colegio, y en su salón tenía que estar.

–Lo siento, señora Uchiha, su hija no ingreso a la escuela, sus compañeros aseguran que no cruzó por la entrada del colegio.

Tenía ganas de llorar, gritar y de golpear. Mis manos temblaban y mi cabello parecía estropajo de tanto tocarlo.

Se me ocurrió llamar a la casa… tal vez había alguna posibilidad de que Sarada se durmiera y no fuera al colegio… le rogué a Kami que ahí estuviera, y que si ahí se encontraba que no la regañaría por no ir a la escuela, la regañaría por no avisar que no asistiría.

Podía sentir la tensión de Sasuke-kun. Mis compañeros de hospital se acercaron a mí, y me dieron aliento, pero me importaba un reverendo pepinillo lo que dijeran, solo deseaba escuchar la voz de mi hija decir _mamá estoy bien_.

Marqué otra vez con la esperanza de escuchar su voz.

Contestaron

–Buenas tardes señora– escuché y esa voz no era de Sarada, era de un hombre. Mis nervios llegaron a la cúspide

Podía sentir mis latidos al límite

– ¡¿Quién habla? ¿Quién es usted? ¿Dónde está mi hija?! – grité con todas mis fuerzas.

–Tranquilícese señora, su hija ¿Sarada? Si Sarada se encuentra en perfectas condiciones

– ¿Quién es usted?, ¡quiero hablar con mi hija! –

–Si señora se la comunico– dijo el señor

Y escuché su linda voz… eso me tranquilizó profundamente

–Mamá estoy bien no te preocupes

– ¿Dónde estás?... te he estado buscando… ¿Quién es ese señor?... ¡Contéstame!

–Mamá es una historia muy larga, pero estoy muy bien, me encuentro en una estación de policía, no estoy en la ciudad.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que en otra ciudad?... ¿en una estación de policía?

–si mamá… ¿si sabes donde vive mi tío Itachi?, pues estoy en la estación de policía sur de esta ciudad.

–¿Pero cómo llegaste allá?

–Es un larga historia… solo quiero que sepas que estaré bien, y no me dejaran ir hasta que no vengas por mí.

–No te preocupes amor… estaré allá en seguida, no te muevas de ahí.

–Si mamá– contestó.

–Ahora hija… pásame al oficial

–Buenas tardes oficial… solo para decirle que estaré en la estación en tres horas.

–Sí, no se preocupe señora, su hija está bien, solo necesito que venga por ella, uno de sus tíos se encuentran acá, ya estábamos a punto de llamarle cuando su hija contestó.

– Si, es su tío Uchiha Itachi

–Si señora, está con ella

Me sentí aliviada, fue como si me quitaran de la espalda una tonelada de peso.

–estaré allá en una horas– dije

–si señora–

Colgué.

Sasuke-kun me miró con profundo enojo y furia, yo también estaba igual

–Si quieren pueden retirarse–dijo Tsunade– ya no hay muchos pacientes y ya vienen los doctores del segundo turno.

Después de que escuchara esas palabras, mis pies se movieron automáticamente a mi consultorio para tomar mis cosas y salir por mi hija.

Sasuke-kun hizo lo mismo que yo, nos encontramos en el estacionamiento para salir e ir por Sarada.

Lo único que quería hacer era abrazarla y no soltarla.

.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

– ¿Sabe mi hermano que estás en esta ciudad?

–No–contesté

Pude escuchar su gruñido de desaprobación.

Se notaba que estaba molesto, pero no sabía por qué, si era porque estaba ahí sin aprobación o por que tuvo que correr a chica que al parecer era una de sus novias

Si una de sus tantas novias. Todos en la familia sabíamos que Itachi tenía una vida muy activa hablando social y sexualmente.

Era guapo, y todavía joven y al parecer quería aprovechar sus virtudes porque sabría que al pasar de los años, esta se extinguiría. ¡Pero qué va! Es su vida.

Que haga lo que quiera siempre y cuando no perjudique la vida de mi papá, y eso por eso que me encuentro aquí

Me hizo pasar a su gran departamento, era muy cómodo y como siempre estaba rodeado de lujo.

Me senté y quite lentamente mi mochila, la revisé y aun tenia comida, dinero y una que otro objetos para chicas.

– ¿Quieres tomar algo?, tengo refresco y agua.

– No quiero nada tío, gracias. – Dije mientras observaba como llenaba un vaso con agua y colocaba una pastilla efervescente.

Definitivamente llegue en mal momento, pero esta era una oportunidad que no desaprovecharía.

–Me gustaría que estuvieras al frente de la empresa– dije estrepitosamente, haciendo que mi tío levantara la mirada y sus ojos se clavaran intensamente en mí.

Estaba segura que en cualquier momento comenzaría a reír, pero no, en lugar de eso arqueó una ceja y no apartó su mirada, realmente me sorprende, pensaría que se iba a

¡Y ahí está!

Su risa inundó todo el departamento provocando un tic nervioso en mi ceja.

– ¿Qué están gracioso? Yo no le encuentro gracia.

–Claro que sí, desde mi perspectiva si lo es, no ves todos los días a una niña pidiéndole a un adulto que tome posesión de la empresa–dijo riéndose

–Entonces también deberías reírte de que pudo pasarme algo, no tengo el consentimiento de mis padres al venir aquí, ellos saben que estoy en la escuela como todos los días. Solo vine hablar contigo, puede que aparente solo nueve años pero te puedo asegurar que mi madurez no va de acuerdo con mi edad.

Y paró de reírse para escucharme

–La única razón por la que estoy acá es por mi padre, tú todavía no te decides por la presidencia de la corporación, y por consiguiente el puesto va a mi padre, pero mi padre aborrece ese tipo de cargo, y él puede rechazarlo, y tomarían posesión los Hyūga, pero la familia Uchiha no quedaría como la representante y sé que eso sería un golpe bajo a nuestro apellido y un gran dolor a mi abuelo, y mi padre nunca se perdonaría si sucediera eso, y sé que si tú dices que no, lo acorralaras y no tendrá opción en tomar la presidencia y lo más seguro es que viva infeliz.

Lo único que logré fue que se prolongara un silencio incómodo y una mirada llena de coraje

–Sí ya había pensado en ello… ¿solo querías decirme eso?

–sí, solo quería que supieras que si eliges negarte a la presidencia, harás a mi padre infeliz.

–Lo sé, y lo he pensado…

– ¿Y qué has decidido?

–Que no tomare el cargo, mi vida no me conlleva a la empresa. Has venido en balde, es mejor que te regreses a casa, mi hermano y mi cuñada se van a preocupar, pero no te preocupes, te llevare a casa. – dijo

¡Qué! ¡Cómo es posible que dijera eso!

–yo pensé que los hermanos estaban para apoyarse, que serían capaces de sacrificarse por él otro. Mi padre está dispuesto a tirar su vida como médico y no por ti, sino por toda la familia. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué serías capaz de arriesgar por él? – dije, provocando que volteara y su mirada cambiara de coraje a nostalgia.

Se quedó callado y siguió caminando hacia a su recamara para vestirse pero yo aproveche el momento para huir. Estaba enojada y muy decepcionada, pensé que diría una afirmación a mi pregunta… no quería saber nada de él.

Corrí y corrí por las calles de la ciudad, las lágrimas resbalaban por mis blancas mejillas, sentía una sensación de vacío y frustración en mi pecho, ¿Cómo es posible que me sucediera esto a mí?

Llegué a un parque desolado con muchos juegos para niños pequeños, me senté en una banca que se encontraba enfrente a un restaurante y desde mi lugar se observaba una comida deliciosa el cual provocó que mi estómago gruñera.

Me pregunté si esta vez me saldría con la mía, yo deseaba que así fuera, sino estaría en serios problemas.

Revisé mi mochila y no tenía mucha comida, la mayoría la había consumido durante el viaje, conté mi dinero y tenía el suficiente para ir a una tienda y comprar platillos rápidos de 3 minutos.

Caminé unas cuantas cuadras y casualmente me encontré con una modesta tienda, ingresé y tomé unos cuantos alimentos de comida rápida.

Me formé en la pequeña fila hacia la caja, al terminar de pagar mis alimentos di media vuelta para salir del local, pero al caminar unos cuantos pasos pisé un objeto, al bajar la mirada me encontré con una cartera, imaginé que sería de la señora que acababa de pagar antes que a mí, corrí hacia la entrada de la tienda pero no vi a nadie o alguien que regresara.

Decidí abrir la cartera para saber de quién era y poder localizarla mejor, mientras revisaba la cartera y caminaba para encontrar a un policía el cual me ayudara llegar al domicilio de la dueña, escuché gritos de auxilio pero los ignore para seguir revisando la cartera por sus identificaciones, fue cuando vi a un policía y decidí correr hasta él, pero antes de dar el primer paso para mi carrera, sentí un tirón en la brazo que me hizo retroceder y observar quien era**. ****

¡Era la dueña de la cartera! ¡Genial!

Pero creo que no era lo que pensaba, la señora se notaba molesta y sujetaba mi brazo muy fuerte.

Caminábamos muy de prisa y nos acercarnos cada vez más oficial trataba de explicarle a la señora que todo era un mal entendido, que yo solo trataba de buscarla y devolvérsela.

– ¡Policía esta niña trató de robarme!

– ¡No! ¡Yo no lo hice!

El oficial me observó con cara de repugnancia mientras mis ojos nuevamente se tornaban rojos y las lágrimas comenzaban a salir.

.

.

.

.

.

****_a diferencia de otros países, en Japón, los policías son amables, responsables, muy dedicados a su trabajo _**–**aunque muchos ya deben de saber esto**– **y muy honestos. Es por ellos que decidí escribir esa escena.********

**bueno espero que los hayan dejado y por favor dejen review, si no es mucha molestia**

**Les dejo el resumen del fic que tengo pensado escribir.**

_**Amante**_

**_Summary: Sólo la había visto una sola vez, y esa ocasión fue suficiente para darme cuenta que era el ser mas patán de todos, sé que no es correcto lo que hago pero no tengo manera de salir. No puedo evitar observarla, no puedo correr cuando se encuentra caminando a mi lado, no puedo huir y sobre todo jamas evitare los celos que me carcomen por dentro._**

**_Dos veces fueron suficientes para darme cuenta que estaba enamorado y que me encontraba en un completo problema._**

**_y en tres ocasiones bastaron para quitarme por completo las vendas de mis ojos y saber que lucharía por esa mujer... a costa de todo y de todos, aunque eso implique robársela a mi mejor amigo._**

**les gusto? a mi sí. En pocas palabras sera de amor, muchos celos, y también tragedia.**

**Les mando saludos... besos y un caluroso abrazado desde México.**

**Bye. **


	5. Acoso

**hola a todos de nuevo. Antes de que empiecen a leer el capitulo de hoy, quiero decirles que ya escogí día para subir mis historias, y ese día es miércoles, por cuestiones de estudio, ese día es el mas libre de mi horario.**

**creo que nada mas es eso. A leer.**

.

.

.

**_Acoso_**

**_By_**

**_The Blossom Queen_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Habían pasado exactamente dos horas desde que mi madre llamó, realmente estaba en serios problemas.

Pero esto tenía que valer la pena, al menos solo sacudir los pensamientos a Itachi y hacer que entre en razón.

Estaba sentada enfrente al escritorio del oficial que me interrogó, aunque tenía que esperar a que mis padres llegaran no me importó hablar antes de tiempo, no tenía nada que temer porque no había cometido ninguna falta.

Mi tío Itachi solo me observaba cuidadosamente, creo que también estaba enojado, sería la primera Uchiha en estar en una estación de policía, pensaba que era una deshonra para la familia.

–No lo eres… ya se demostró tu inocencia… pero aun así es vergonzoso que nos encontremos acá–dijo al momento de extenderme un taza de chocolate.

–Gracias– contesté

Y sí, mi inocencia se había esclarecido cuando dos oficiales fueron a la tienda y revisaron las cámaras de seguridad para asegurarse que yo decía la verdad.

Observé cuando pisé la cartera y la recogí, las cámaras de seguridad grabaron cuando busqué a la señora de la cartera para devolvérsela y también cuando la misma señora me tomo bruscamente del brazo.

Cuando mi tío, oficiales y por su puesto la demandante vieron la evidencia, pude observar como la cara de mi tío se relajaba y me abrazaba, y obvio la señora me pedía disculpas por el malentendido.

Estaba a punto de decirle a oficial que si me podía retirar con mi tío, pero contestó negativamente ya que en primera quería hablar con mis padres y en segunda que no me podía dejar ir, por cuestiones de seguridad.

Fue en ese mismo momento cuando decidí hablarles a mis padres para decirles, pero pude observar que en la pantalla de mi celular tenía varias llamadas perdidas de mi madre. En ese momento sentí como si desde lo alto de un edificio me arrojaran baldes de agua fría.

Estaba a punto de regresar la llamada cuando mi madre me marcó.

Fue una conversación un poco extraña, gritos de mi madre reventaron mis oídos y por supuesto del oficial.

Tardó una hora y media en llegar exactamente, en ese lapso de tiempo me encontraba recostada en los brazos de mi tío, comencé a llorar de nueva cuenta ¿Cómo le diría a mis padres sobre esto?, ¿Qué cara les mostraría? ¿Estaría molesto papá y mamá?

Restregué mis ojos con la manga de mi suéter y vi como mis padres llegaban, mi madre aún no se quitaba la bata y menos mi padre.

Corrí hacia ellos, y mi madre fue la primera en extenderme sus brazos para que me acurrucara en ellos, me abrazó tan fuerte que pensé que rompería en pedazos.

Cuando me aleje para ver la cara de mi madre llorar pude ver tras sus ojos verdes que mi rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas.

–Perdóname– dije… es lo único que salió de mis labios.

Mi mamá lo único que respondió a mi comentario, fue una linda sonrisa acompañado de un beso cálido.

Mi madre caminó directamente al oficial para que este le explicara lo que había sucedido, mientras mi papá solo me veía duramente.

Levante la mirada y choque nuevamente contra sus ojos llenos de frialdad. Se limitó a dirigirse con el oficial dejándome peor.

Lo comprendo… fui una deshonra por haber mentido.

Mi tío Itachi solo me observó y lo que hizo fue abrazarme y decirme que mi papá no estaba molesto conmigo… sino consigo mismo por no saber dirigirse a mí cariñosamente en una situación como la que nos encontrábamos.

Giré mi cuerpo para ver qué cara hacían mis padres, la de mi madre fue de asombro y después de orgullo, en cambio la de mi papá se endureció más pero al pasar los segundos los músculos de su cara se relajaron para verme con ojos de satisfacción, al saber que no trataba de robar.

Cuando terminaron de hablar con el oficial, nos dirigimos al auto, mi tío se fue a su departamento despidiéndose de todos. Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde y tenía hambre.

Mi padre fue el primero en sugerir que fuéramos a un restaurante y que ahí quería escuchar mi versión de por qué me encontraba ahí sin aprobación.

Cuando llegamos al restaurant lo primero que hice fue explicar las razones del porque cometí el error de escaparme y todo lo que había dicho y hecho.

La cara de mi madre fue de sorpresa para pasar a una de comprensión y orgullo, después de eso me abrazó otra vez diciéndome que no lo volviera hacer y que la próxima vez me castigaría severamente.

En cambio el rostro de mi padre fue indiferente, y eso tomé a bien, pensaba que iba a enojarse pero no.

Después de comer, pude sentir como mi papá dejaba de tensar los músculos y sacaba una que otra sonrisa a los comentarios graciosos de mi mamá.

.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o

.

.

Observé cuando los tres bajaron del auto, Sakura como siempre tomaba de la mano a su hija, Sasuke solo se limitaba a observarlas y sonreírles de vez en cuando la niña decía –la mayoría de las veces– alguna tontería.

Rodé de nuevo los ojos, esa familia podía ser tan cursi como ninguna, y tan hostigosa como cuando ingieres mucho chocolate.

Estaba tras una pared colindante hacia su casa, era un punto ciego donde no me podían observar.

Llevaba aproximadamente un año y medio de esta manera tan patética y lo sé no es muy bonito que digamos, pero no tengo opción.

_Ella lo ha arruinado todo_

Un día sin más se fue de su ciudad natal, sin decir ni una palabra, ni una nota de a dónde iba y ni mucho menos cuando regresaría.

Me quedé sola, y con un corazón destrozado y ella, a quien yo creía que me apoyaría en mi dolor se fue.

Ella tiene lo que debía ser mío, todo lo que yo he querido ella lo obtiene, me lo quita y no lo devuelve.

Primero Sasori, y ahora Sasuke.

Ella aún no lo sabe, pero me arrebató mi futuro en tan solo dos horas.

Es momento que sepa que debe pagar el precio de lo que es mío.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o

.

.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde la fuga de Sarada, aún no podía creer que esa chiquilla malcriada se haya escapado.

Sabía que la sangre Uchiha corría sus venas, era idéntica a mí cuando era pequeño, suspicaz, inteligente y muy valiente.

Era mi copia exacta de mi infancia, excepto que ella es mujer y tiene algunos de los rasgos de su madre.

_Sakura… Sakura_

Mi hermosa pelirrosa, desde que la vi me enamore de ella, al principio negué absolutamente mis sentimientos a ella, analizaba la situación porque me sentía raro cuando hablaba con ella, y cuando me di cuenta estaba enamorado.

Después de varias semanas de frecuentarnos con salidas al cine, cenas románticas a media noche –las cuales me costaron un gran esfuerzo para hacerlas– y asegurarme de mis sentimientos, le propuse ser mi novia.

_Flash back_

_La noche era cálida estaba acompañada de estrellas que inundaban un cielo perfecto._

_Me encontraba afuera del hospital, esperando a que ella saliera como todos las noches. Casualmente donde ella estaba trabajando fue al mismo hospital donde dejé mis papeles para el empleo._

_Ella ingreso primero y a las pocas semanas yo también lo hice._

_En el lapso que aún no ingresaba al hospital, decidí hacerle una sorpresa, me costó mucho trabajo confesarme, sabía cuáles serían sus reacciones pero desconocía como haría yo porque no había hecho esto._

_Como a Sakura le gustan esas típicas novelas románticas donde el protagonista es detallista decidí robar golpes de esas historias, solo por ella, únicamente por ella._

_Eran las ocho de la noche y el sol ya se había ocultado completamente y la luna reflejaba una luz tan hermosa que realmente me sentí en una novela romántica._

_Y fue cuando la vi salir por esa puerta, llevaba un pantalón de vestir azul y una blusa color blanco… se veía realmente hermosa con ese cabello tan lacio que caía como cascada por su espalda._

_Me vio y no pudo disimular su sorpresa al verme parado en medio de la calle con un ramo de rosas, era obvio que se le hizo raro verme en esa situación._

_Solo desvíe la mirada porque era vergonzoso estar en esa situación._

_Caminé hacia a ella y quede cara a cara…su sonrojo era muy evidente, se veía tan tierna._

_Extendí mi brazo y le di a entender que tomara las rosas, aún seguía desviando la mirada, lo más seguro es que parecía un completo idiota._

–_So-son para ti– tartamudeé. Si estaba sumamente nervioso como para que Sasuke Uchiha se le trabara la lengua._

_Para esas alturas Sakura se había sonrojado más de la cuenta y su sonrojo era tan tierno._

–_Sa-suke-kun– susurró. Y ese simple gesto bastó para que la jalara completamente contra mi cuerpo. Su rostro quedó frente al frente con el mío y pude sentir su respiración cálida, levante mi mano libre y la tomé por la nuca para poder besarla. Me fundí con ella en un beso tierno y suave, como siempre sus labios eran cálidos, indiscutiblemente perfectos para quitarle el frío a los míos._

_Cuando sus dulces labios se despegaron, junté su frente contra la mía y con palabras entrecortadas le pedí ser mi novia._

_Su respuesta afirmativa hizo que mi corazón brotara de felicidad._

_Fin del flash back_

Al poco tiempo de ser pareja, entramos a trabajar juntos al mismo hospital.

Al cabo de un año le propuse ser mi esposa, quería que se convirtiera en la madre de mis hijos y que fuera la señora Uchiha _por siempre._

Como la mayoría de los días pasaba a recoger a Sarada a la escuela, desde el día que se escapó Sakura y yo hemos sido muy estrictos conforme a los horarios de entrada y de salida, no podía salir a menos que pidiera permiso y nosotros estaríamos vigilando sus movimientos. La única vez que podía salir de la casa era para acompañar a su madre en sus días de descanso al supermercado, o también a mí, cuando íbamos de visita con mis padres.

El problema con la empresa estaba casi resulto, gracias a que Sarada interpretó el papel de niña valiente con mi hermano, hizo que Itachi sintiera remordimiento y terminando por casi aceptar el puesto de presidente.

Si casi, porque a Sakura se le ocurrió una idea muy brillante, se acordó de un familiar lejano que también podía ser tomarla presidencia sin ningún problema, el nombre de mi tío lejano era Obito Uchiha.

El único inconveniente que existía para que tomara el puesto era que había desaparecido y teníamos unos 9 años sin saber de él.

Se había ido porque había peleado con mi abuelo Madara antes de que falleciera, apenas era un bebe cuando eso sucedió.

El problema fue cuando Madara decidió que no le daría nada a Obito, cuando Obito había estado todo el tiempo con él, en las buenas y en las malas.

Mi tío era muy gentil con las personas, demasiado gentil diría yo, apoyaba a todos y siempre estaba en proyectos altruistas, y todo esto fue el desagrado a mi abuelo, haciendo que mi tío Obito fuera despojado de lo que realmente se merecía.

Días antes que mi abuelo falleciera juro no necesitar el dinero Uchiha para su caridad, y que él podría ser más que toda la corporación junta y de un día para otro se fue.

Después de que Madara se fuera a mejor mundo, mi papá quiso darle la parte correspondiente de la fortuna, pero nunca lo encontró, lo buscó pero nunca tuvieron pista de él.

Unos cuantos años más tarde llegaron rumores que mi tío se encontraba en el continente americano y que vivía muy feliz con las personas que él apoyaba.

Hace unos días obtuvimos un teléfono que nos ayudara a localizarlo, llamábamos pero nadie contestaba.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o

.

.

Cuando llegué del hospital, un escalofrío invadió todo mi cuerpo.

Sasuke-kun y Sarada aún no llegaban y eso empezaba a preocuparme porque cada vez que llegaban ellos siempre estaban comiendo o Sasuke-kun ayudando a Sarada con la tarea.

Era sumamente escalofriante la situación porque nunca se iban y si lo hacían–que rara vez– me avisaban de su retraso.

Lo primero que hice fue revisar mi celular, vi que tenía llamadas perdidas y mensajes en el buzón de entrada, los revisé y decían que Sarada necesitaba material para su proyecto de ciencias y que Sasuke-kun se ofreció para ayudarla a comprar.

Sonreí, me emocione cuando leía aquellas oraciones, amaba que Sarada pasara tiempo con su padre, tenían rasgos sumamente parecidos y me encantaba la idea que pudieran compartir tiempo juntos.

Asi que se me ocurrió una idea genial

Prepare la comida favorita de Sasuke-kun que consistía en un guisado a base de jitomate, y bolas de arroz.

Sarada tiene un gusto preferencial por la comida que ingiere su padre pero tiene un desliz por los dulces.

Sarada es la combinación perfecta entre Sasuke-kun y yo.

Ella es el fruto de nuestro amor verdadero, y soy feliz.

Cuando terminé de preparar, decidí colocar todo sobre la mesa y esperar que ellos llegaran. Sólo esperaba a que no fueran a comer a un restaurante y me dejaran sola.

Preferí ver la tele y esperar a que llegaran, estaba tan cansada que mejor me relaje, al cabo de unos minutos comencé sentir el desgaste de mi trabajo y mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse provocando que lo último que viera fuera una sombra enfrente de mí.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o

.

.

Cuando llegamos observamos el auto de Sakura aparcado dentro de la cochera, la pelirrosa había llegado y eso me había tranquilizado.

Sarada bajó a toda velocidad del auto, había comprado un obsequio a su madre, un pequeño portarretratos decorado con flores de cerezo donde colocó un foto donde los tres habíamos viajado a la playa.

Los tres sonreíamos a nuestra manera, claro Sarada y yo solo aparecimos con un mueca de lado y mi Sakura con su sonrisa tan cálida.

Después de estacionar el auto y bajar el material de Sarada, camine hacia la puerta de la casa pero se me hizo muy raro ver a Sarada parada en el marco, observando con precisión lo que había dentro de la casa.

Con los músculos tensos escuché susurrar mi nombre de los labios de mi hija, camine con pasos rápidos pero se me hizo eterno el tramo del jardín del frente a la puerta.

Cuando llegue a la entrada de la casa, observé que había una mujer sentada en la sala viendo el televisor, tenía cabello rosado corto y veía fijamente la pantalla.

Se parecía demasiado a Sakura pero esa no era Sakura.

Fue cuando giro la cabeza para vernos a Sarada y a mí. Tenía ojos verdes pero a simple vista se observaba que eran pupilentes. Su piel era más blanca de la que Sakura tenía, su nariz era menos respingada. Esa no era Sakura.

–Sasuke-kun_, _pasa hice tu comida favorita– dijo

Me quedé callado y la vi observar a Sarada, se levantó y camino directo a nosotros, avance dos pasos y cubrí a mi hija.

– ¿Donde esta Sakura? –pregunté

Sus ojos se entrecerraron y dio dos pasos más.

–¡Soy yo Sakura! … ¿acaso no me reconoces? – contestó.

Me quede petrificado en mi lugar observando como se acercaba a mí.

.

.

.

**_me pregunto quién será el nuevo personaje de la historia_**

**_en fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Dejen review porque al parecer mis únicos lectores son Quijote229 y DannyR, ya que solo ellos dejan comentarios y me apoyan a seguir con la historia._**

**_sé que a veces da flojera, y yo lo sé, he leído tantas historias que a tambien me da flojerescribir, pero ahora comprendo que lo que sufren los escritores cuando no dicen ni pío. _**

**_saludos y besos desde México._**


	6. Sufrimiento

**Hola a todos nuevo ... lo prometido es deuda.**

**,**

**.**

**.**

Las rodillas me dolían terriblemente, mis muñecas ardían de tanto estar apretadas, mis ojos se quemaban cuando la luz penetraba el cuarto de vez en cuando.

Tenía sed y hambre, no contaba con las fuerzas para pararme, pero eso no era necesario, estaba atada completamente.

Ni siquiera sabía cuantos días aproximadamente habían pasado, solo quería ser rescatada.

Estaba segura que si no llegarían a tiempo… moriría en cualquier instante.

.

.

_**Sufrimiento **_

_**By **_

_**TheBlossomQueen**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Habían pasado exactamente ocho días desde que Sakura desapareció. Mis sentidos estaban a su límite, tuve a lo largo de estos días varios ataques de nervios y siempre terminaba siendo tranquilizado con químicos que solo retrasaban mi furia y rabia por no encontrar a Sakura.

Sarada estaba igual o peor que yo, no comía lo suficiente y temía perderla a ella también. No quería asistir a la escuela, ya no deseaba hacer nada, absolutamente nada.

Toda mi familia estaba conmigo, mis padres se instalaron en mi casa para cuidar a Sarada, e Itachi siempre viajaba para verme y apoyarme.

Y durante todo el tiempo que había transcurrido siempre estaba en la delegación en busca de la verdad.

_Flash back_

–_Perdón Sakura, no te reconocí… ¿corte nuevo? – Dije cautelosamente._

–_Si Sasuke-kun… por que no pasas te preparé la cena para ti y la niña – contestó._

_De reojo observé como Sarada fruncía intensamente el ceño, en primera porque la mujer enfrente a sus ojos no era su madre y en segunda aborrecía profundamente que le dijeran que era una niña y en tercera Sakura nunca le nombraba así._

–_Sarada… sube a tu cuarto, no salgas hasta que yo te diga_–_ordené mientras observaba fijamente a los ojos a la mujer impostora._

– ¡_pero papá!_ –_protestó._

_Me limité girar la cabeza lentamente y de reojo le di a entender que obedeciera. Hizo una mueca de desaprobación y caminó lentamente sin dejar de mirar a la mujer._

_Solo esperaba que entendiera que era su bien, que si se quedaba conmigo corría más peligro que si estuviera encerrada, lo necesario era seguirle el dialogo hasta acorralarla._

_Sarada es una parte de mí muy importante, si a ella le pasara algo malo, nunca me lo perdonaría._

_Miré con repugnancia a la Sakura falsa, tenía ascos con tan solo mirarla._

– _¿Y qué hiciste de comer Sakura?_ –_pregunté cautelosamente. _

–_Tu guisado favorito a base de tomates_– _respondió fingiendo su voz._

_Me dirigí al sofá y me senté rápidamente, extendí mis brazos a lo largo del sillón y mi mirada cambió de una fría y escalofriante a una seductora y fogosa._

–_Ven, siéntate conmigo, quiero estar contigo… Sa-ku-ra–deletreé lentamente y observé como escalofríos recorrieron todo su cuerpo._

_Su cuerpo no era nada similar al de Sakura, las curvas de Sakura no eran tan pronunciadas pero sí perfectas para mí, pero esta mujer tenía cuerpo de modelo._

_¿Quién será? ¿Alguien cercano? Por supuesto que una persona que Sakura conoce, actúa de la misma manera y es obvio que la ha estado observando. _

_Caminó hacia mí, y se sentó en mi regazo, lo primero que hizo fue ir directamente a mi cuello, lo devoró y supe que era mi momento de actuar._

_Sus labios fríos subieron a mi rostro y pude sentir que su aroma a flores era muy parecido a la esencia de Sakura._

_En un movimiento rápido la tomé de los cabellos y la jalé exponiendo su cuello a mi boca._

_La aventé contra el sofá y quedé sobre ella, la tomé de las muñecas y de la ropa, su cara quedó contra el sillón y pude escuchar su gemidos, los cuales no sabían si eran de dolor por la presión que ejercía sobre ella o porque comenzaba a excitarse._

–_S-sasuke-kun_–

– _¡Sarada, ven aquí!_–_grité y a los pocos segundo Sarada llegó agitada y muy enojada._

– _¡Tráeme la soga que está debajo de mi cama! ¡Ahora!_ –_ordené._

_Seguía ejerciendo la suficiente fuerza para que no escapara. _

_Cuando Sarada llegó le atamos a los pies y las manos, llamamos a la policía._

_A los pocos minutos llegaron, explicamos lo sucedido y levantamos la denuncia por la desaparición de Sakura teniendo a la presunta sospecha capturada._

_Fin del flash back_

Caminé por largas horas por las calles desoladas que me llevaran a un lugar donde pudiera despejar mi mente y mis pies me llevaron a un parque central de la ciudad.

Cerré mis ojos y pensé en la mujer que llegó a mi vida y cambió todo repentinamente.

No podía hacer nada, la mujer que estaba encarcelada bajo averiguaciones seguía insistiendo que era ella Sakura, que tenía un esposo llamado Uchiha Sasuke y una hija llamada Sakura.

Le hicieron preguntas sobre su pasado y todas las respondió correctamente de acuerdo al pasado y presente de Sakura.

Todos sus gustos, sus hobbies, exactamente todo lo que ella hace, hacía y hasta incluso explicó absolutamente todo lo que hará, incluso mencionó sobre los próximos planes de la familia.

No sé dónde sacó esa información, solo la sabíamos Sakura y yo.

Definitivamente era alguien cercana a ella, y por supuesto que las dos se conocieran perfectamente.

Se abrieron diferentes líneas de investigación para encontrar a Sakura.

Se cuestionaron a parientes, conocidos del hospital, vecinos, a todas las personas que entraran en el círculo social de Sakura y mío, pero ninguno levantó sospecha de haberla capturado y yo empezaba a desesperarme.

Al parecer todo estaba muy bien planeado. Estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos, recordando todo lo que vivimos Sakura y yo cuando mi móvil comenzó a vibrar.

En la pantalla observé el número de la delegación, contesté.

–Uchiha– Dije.

–Señor Uchiha, soy Shikamaru, el nuevo detective a cargo del caso de su esposa, necesito que venga lo más rápido posible a la delegación, tenemos una nueva línea de investigación que nos podría llevar a encontrar a su esposa– dijo rápido y conciso.

Colgó.

Una nueva esperanza para poder encontrarla, estaba contento, porque al saber que el detective Shikamaru estaría a cargo del caso era gratificante, era conocido como uno de los mejores.

No sé en qué momento comencé a correr, porque cuando me di cuenta estaba enfrente del auto a punto de manejar.

Pisaba más el acelerador para poder llegar, durante el viaje recordé la sonrisa de Sakura, añoraba cuando llegaba a casa después de una operación y me recibía con un beso que me tranquilizaba, extrañaba su risa y sus comentarios que me hacían reír. Quería que en esos momentos ella estuviera en el asiento del copiloto y me dijera _Sasuke-kun tranquilo todo saldrá bien _mientras su suave mano acariciara mi fría mejilla.

Sentía que debía proteger su calor cuando todas las noches ella se acurrucaba en mi pecho y en esos momentos me sentía completamente realizado porque ella es mía, absolutamente mía.

Corrí hacia la puerta de la delegación, y seguí corriendo al piso donde el caso de Sakura se llevaba a cabo.

Shikamaru me vio, asintió la cabeza y se levantó.

–Es un gusto conocer al mejor cirujano de la región– dijo

–…. ¿Qué tiene sobre el caso de mi esposa?–. Suspiró derrotado y aburrido.

–he estado interrogado a la presunta sospechosa, y nadie de sus conocidos o familiares la ha visto en su vida, y eso es muy interesante señor Uchiha. – dijo pausadamente

–Al grano– refuté

–Todas las personas que suelen acosar a alguien específico es porque tienen o hubo relación cercana o lejana pero lo más probable en este caso es porque tuvieron una relación cercana a ella, pero por alguna razón perdieron contacto y esa obsesión se volvió más fuerte al no saber de la víctima–

– ¿Qué quiere decir? – dije furioso.

– ¿Conoce el pasado de su esposa, Señor Uchiha? – dijo mientras sacaba de un cajón papeles donde llevaba el caso de mi esposa.

–…– me quedé callado, esperando que dijera algo relevante.

–No estoy diciendo que no la conozca o algo parecido señor Uchiha, solo quiero decir que esta persona lo más seguro es que perteneciera al pasado de su esposa. – mencionó inteligentemente.

–…

–Sé que su esposa no es de ésta ciudad, y esto me consta al revisar los papeles que me entregó usted, lo que necesito es saber sobre las amistades de su esposa antes de que ella llegara a la ciudad, lo que no sé es si usted la conoció acá, o en su ciudad de origen–

–Lamentablemente no conozco exactamente el pasado de Sakura. Cuando ella llegó a esta ciudad fue en busca de encontrar una nueva vida.

Antes de que ella llegara pasó por la muerte de sus padres, traiciones, y mucho dolor, pero algo relevante donde ella me dijera que era acosada por alguien más… nunca–

–Estoy convencido que la línea de investigación donde estamos situados tiene una mayor posibilidad de encontrar a su esposa y de saber quién es la mujer que esta tras investigación– dijo seguro de sí mismo.

Necesito saber dónde vivía su esposa, absolutamente todo lo que tenga de ella es importante, y cuando tenga algo relevante, hablamos–

–No se preocupe, sé la dirección y tengo la llaves de la antigua casa de mi esposa– comenté.

–Perfecto, entonces partiremos en unas horas… encontraremos a su esposa señor Uchiha. –

.

.

.

Tardamos cinco horas de viaje sentados bajo el auto particular del detective. Fueron cinco horas en las que estuve pensando en todo, en Sarada, mis padres, mi hermano, y sobre todo en Sakura.

Pensar si ha comido suficiente, si se ha hidratado lo necesario era un completo mártir para mí.

_¿Dónde estarás Sakura?_

Solo una vez había venido a esta ciudad, fue la única vez que acompañe a Sakura al cementerio, ese día me acompaño a conocer a sus padres.

Me mostró en donde estudió, por cuales calles siempre caminaba y por supuesto donde pasó los últimos días de dolor… hasta que nos conocimos.

–Aquí es detective– dije suspirando. La fachada parecía un poco vieja, no se había en pintado en años, era de color blanca con franjas rosadas.

Llegamos a la puerta, y con nostalgia introduje la llave.

Tal y como la última vez, todo seguía en su lugar. El polvo inundaba cada rincón de los muebles, Shikamaru y yo sacamos dos pañuelos y tapamos nuestras bocas.

Abrimos las ventanas y demás puertas, dejamos que los rayos de luz traspasaran la vieja casa.

Llegamos al cuarto que una vez perteneció a Sakura. Revisamos absolutamente todo, y había ropa que nunca se llevó, zapatos que utilizó, objetos que se quedaron en el olvido, como queriendo olvidar todo aquello que la llenara de sufrimiento.

Pero no encontramos nada relevante, nada donde al menos una pista nos llevara a ella.

El sonido del teléfono de Shikamaru llegó a mis oídos.

–Ahora vuelvo– dijo y salió del cuarto. Me senté en la cama olvidada, miré fijamente el suelo.

Después de unos segundos, observé mejor el piso de la recamara, el azulejo parecía muy viejo y cuarteado. Una ruptura en la esquina de un azulejo me lleno de intriga.

Con cautela lo quite y mi sorpresa fue a un mayor cuando encontré una cajita mediana, llena de polvo.

Le quite la suciedad que había acumulado tantos años y la abrí.

Mi sorpresa fue encontrarme con fotos de Sakura. Aquellos retratos eran de cuando era pequeña, sonriendo, otras degustando un helado, graduándose de la primaria, otra de un reconocimiento, y podía seguir viendo más y más. Pero había tres fotos que me llamaron completamente la atención, éstas eran las últimas y estaban en el rincón de la caja… olvidadas.

Unas eran de sus padres y ella, parecían muy felices, ella aparentaba unos 20 años de edad, era joven y muy alegre.

La segunda era con un chico pelirrojo, ella lo abrazaba mientras Sakura besaba la comisura de sus labios, mientras el chico hacía una mueca un tanto molesto por la acción, sus ojos cafés desviaban la mirada hacia a la cámara y veía fijamente a alguien más.

Y por último, la tercera foto y la que me rompió el corazón por breves segundos. La escenografía era la misma, estaban con la misma ropa y accesorios. Esta vez, eran tres personas las que aparecían en la fotografía.

Sakura estaba en la izquierda besando al chico pelirrojo, y los dos se correspondían, pero la persona que estaba en el extremo derecho parecía enojada, tenía una mueca de asco y furia.

Era alta, güera, rubia y de ojos azules.

¡Ella es!

Shikamaru entró corriendo a la habitación, agitado y contento.

–El nombre de la Sakura falsa es Ino Yamanaka – dijo sonriendo. Lo único que nos falta saber es quién es ella en la vida de Sakura.

–No hace falta, es la mejor amiga de la universidad donde estudió Sakura. – dije calmado.

Le extendí la foto para que la viera mejor.

Volteó la foto y leyó la dedicatoria que Ino Yamanaka había escrito esa vez.

_Eres mi mejor amiga, nunca me dejes o te arrepentirás. Quiero que seamos una sola si fuera posible. _

_P.D Sasori es muy guapo… cuídalo porque te lo pueden quitar._

_Te quiero mucho_

_Tú casi hermana… Ino Yamanaka._

– ¡Perfecto! Hay que investigar quien verdaderamente es Ino Yamanaka, estamos máscerca de lo crees– dijo

–Hmp–respondí

.

.

.

. espero les haya gustado... review?


End file.
